BLOODS & DOGZ
by Ar1stocrat
Summary: Kagome is a gang leader (bloods). She has sworn to kill her brother and step father. She comes across the gang Dogz(sesshy leader) and they both join to defeat Naraku and Onigumo. sesshykag
1. Code Green

Author's Note  
  
This is my first fic. That I have managed to post. I'll be updating most likely once or twice a week. I have the story written out exact word to word, it just needs to be typed.  
  
Well Enjoy!!  
  
Bloods & Dogz  
  
Chapter 1: Code Green  
  
There was thick tension hanging throughout Tokyo City.  
  
It was less busy today, schools were closed, and nobody was seen outside unless necessary and if were then they would hurry up.  
  
Last week Prime Minister Juan-sama declared to put an end to gang related violence or anything to do with them.  
  
He was a good leader for the citizens but was no better then a snake. Taking ransom, tax increases fewer donations from the government and so on.  
  
Late that day after his speech he received an anonymous message saying ' STAY OUT OR DIE!!!'  
  
The letter suddenly became the headline news and the Prime Minister was taking more precautions  
  
Army search has been going on for weapons and such.  
  
Some of gang related people have been arrested and their weaponry has been subbed.  
  
Third day it is since the message was given and everything was still. Tokyo City was swallowed in the darkness of night only given the merciful light emitting from the moon and the stars.  
  
It was 9:00 PM on a warm but a windy summer day.  
  
*** PRIVATE PLACE *** "Code green" a cold female voice tested the word on her red rosy lips.  
  
The female wore tight leather pants, leather tank top, and a long leather coat that ended right on her ankles.  
  
She also wore silver chains and black long boots that covered 90% of her calf. Though she wore all black, blending her precense in the night, her pale skin was the only thing that informed someone was there.  
  
She stood on a tall building, looking over most of the city with the wind blowing her long raven hair behind her like a curtain and her coat.  
  
She put on her sunglasses, covering her eyes -the only thing that showed she was alive-. Turning around she looked at a female and 3 male. All in blood red and black clothing.  
  
"Kurama (-the one with red hair-), Yuske (-the one with black hair (non jelled) and big eyes-), Hiei (-the short but cute 1-), code green initiate in 60 seconds." She took out a gun that had initials -K.H.- on it.  
  
" Sango, take Shippou and meet me at my place in 2 hours." She said loading her gun.  
  
"Hai Kagome-chan." She was known as kag or kags amongst her best friends and comrades. But when it came to business she was always superior.  
  
"5,4,3,2,1- CODE GREEN ACTIVATE" Hiei screamed on the phone and flipped a little switch that was in front of a big screen with map of Tokyo. Covered in green and red dots.  
  
*** Normal City P.O.V. thingy***  
  
Screeches of race bikes and cars were heard through out the city.  
  
A total of 51 people roamed the city for a while before two gunshots were heard and the city was silent again.  
  
*** Kagome's POV ***  
  
I slid through the shadows almost as if though I was one as well.  
  
While I dodged the guards and safely landed on the balcony outside the room of Juan I would've been bombarded with the lasers but thanks to Yuske for virusing (is dat even a word) them and then burning them from with in the headquarters.  
  
Kurama was leading the gang in to the city giving the citizens the warning 'stay inside'.  
  
As I headed inside I saw the pig ass sleeping while others work their asses off to feed their families.  
  
" I warned you". I said in the silent room and shot him once in the brain for messing with us and the second on a little box outside the balcony. Quickly jumping off I was as the whole mansion blasted from the core and fire danced around it.  
  
The two shots signaled Kurama and Hiei to open fire on few of the army man with the gang.  
  
I ran and jumped from roof top to roof top as I made my way home.  
  
*** NORMAL POV***  
  
"Everyone back safe and sound." One of the men said.  
  
They were sitting in a huge library taking in todays events.  
  
"Manura". Kagome said.  
  
Nobody said anything an eerie quitness fell in the room.  
  
"Report" Kagome said turning to Kurama.  
  
"He got shot 5 times for jumping in the middle of the army, past your barrier. I shot him to make sure he was dead." Kurama said. "The rest came out safe" Yuske added.  
  
"Good." Pause. "We'll party at C-L-I-N-X tomorrow. Rest for now." Kagome gave her orders and left. She stepped into her room to see shippou sleeping peacefully on her bed.  
  
After their missions that included killng men, when threatened, and gang wawrs. They always headed into the forest behingd the mansion and from there a secret well would lead'em inderground and into the mansion.  
  
They usally roamed their area or hangout at clubs in their spare time.  
  
Including Kagome there were now 55 members in their gang called "BLOODS". Every member received special training before going on a mission. Also they have 5 of 55 around the city protecting the Black Bird also keeping their leaders updated on politics and gang info.  
  
They had an unbelievable amount of weoponary and money and they all lived in the same mansion.  
  
To Kagome her family was her mother, Kaede, Shippou, Sango, Kurama, Hiei, Yuske, Fang and Miroku her ocusin though he lived on the other side of the city and knew nothing about her little life.  
  
She is now 20 years old and her enemy is her brother (Naraku) and her step father (Onigumo).  
  
He's in his own gang and both Kagome an Naraku will do anything to kill each other.  
  
Her mother knows that Kagome is in a gang but that pretty much it. Mrs. Higurashi usually talks to Kagome about her future and all but never gets a straight reply.  
  
The Bloods were recognizable for five things:  
  
Loyal to their boss 'KAGOME.' Merciless Tatoo on left arm saying - BLOODS Always travelling in red cars but a black for the boss. Usually leather clothing black or red for the boss.  
  
Kagome usually or mostly wore sun glasses to hide her blood red eyes. She never was a normal kid, always having to deal with assaults, hatred, abuse, jealousy after her father died and that was at the age of 4. All this had made her cold hearted. She looked up to kaede as her mother, since Mrs. Higurashi always trying to go back to her step father thinking he still loved her.  
  
She is a yokai Miko having the appearance of a human but abilities of a demon and powers of a Miko. Also her gang is mostly consisted of Demons every kind and only males.  
  
Sango is the only other female, thoough she's a human she has great fighiting skills and sharp sences.  
  
Well, that took me 45 min. to type... I'll be posting the second chapter tomorrow or in 2 days. Ja ne!  
  
P.S. suggestions are welcome as well as Flames...Plz R&R 


	2. DOGZ

Author's Note:  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers on my first chapter. It really flattered me and your encouragement helps a lot.  
  
ENJOY!!!  
  
BLOODS & DOGZ Chapter 2: DOGZ  
  
Everyone sat in the TV room watching the big screen as the news informed last night's action.  
  
Elections are to be held and a new Prime Minister will be chose. Everybody in the room cheered and congratulated Kagome on her job well done. Since Juan was in charge it was hard to do gang business due to the high level of police around clubs and all.  
  
*** Miroku's Place ***  
  
"Oi!, Miroku. Heard the news yet?" a boy in red hoari asked with dog-ears.  
  
"If I was a half demon like you Inuyasha and had the far hearing range, then I would've." Miroku answered earning a smack on the head.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Well somebody's not in mood today?... but I'll go check it out." Miroku said heading outside.  
  
"The pig ass was killed and had his mansion blasted, also some of the army men." Inuyasha said.  
  
"That's some clever work." a men a little older then Inuyasha but with same hair color answered.  
  
"Uh-huh. The gang is called bloods. They had it painted on the walls."  
  
"Your wench is coming."  
  
"Shut up Sesshomaru" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"What ever" and Sesshomaru exited before he could smell the worthless human.  
  
He headed into the TV room where almost everyone was.  
  
"Patrol the land at night tonight and then you boys enjoy yourself." Sesshomaru said or more like ordered.  
  
"Hai boss." one answered bowing. As soon as he was out of the room they starting talking all together.  
  
"Boss never gives us direct orders."  
  
"That is unless it's an emergency."  
  
"Ya! and why are we going to enjoy our selves?"  
  
"Maybe because we haven't done anything in a week."  
  
"Let's chill at Clinx. It is our base after all."  
  
They just talked, ate and chilled until night fall. When it was dark enough at around 10:00pm they headed outside to patrol their 'land' (area) checking to see if other gangs are moving in or not and so on.  
  
Around 11:00pm they all met at the mansion that Sesshomaru owned. Most of the members stayed there but some would once in a while go home then come back.  
  
Miroku lived in a house though he rarely was there. If you ever wanted to contact him personally, he would be found at the Tsuki mansion. His family was murdered and so the Higurashi's are the only family he has.  
  
*** 11:05pm*** {BLOODS}  
  
"Boss. Cars or Bikes?"  
  
"Cars. Most of you won't be coming back alone." Kagome said, then smirked as the guys blushed.  
  
"But remember the rule." she warned.  
  
"Hai Boss."  
  
"Thanks Boss."  
  
Everybody entered the red sport cars or Jeeps or Trucks. They had about 20 of them out today and the others were still in the garage. With a limousine at the front in black, that carried Kagome, Sango, Kurama, Hiei and Yuske, it drove in front of the 20 cars towards the club.  
  
Shippou as we know is way too young, is with Kagome's mother. He usually spends his time at school in the morning, then come home does homework with Kagome, would once in a while bring a friend over or go with Kagome and Sango to the park.  
  
*** 11:15pm *** {CLINX}  
  
" Too many women today. Barely any men." Inuyasha reported  
  
"The more the merrier" Miroku said with a lecherous grin on his face.  
  
"Shut up you pervert." Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
"What's wrong? You're usually down there not caring how many women we have?" Kouga said who was sitting on a couch in the office. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga were on the second floor discussing profits and things. While some of the members were doing security check. More then half of the members were watching the ball game at home, under the supervision of Rin.  
  
*Ring. Ring* Miroku's cell phone rang.  
  
"moshi? moshi?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Uh huh" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "OK." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "I will. You take care Mrs. Higurashi." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Bye."  
  
"What was that about?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"My aunt. My cousin is coming over to stay at my place tomorrow for a while."Miroku said starting to gather his things up.  
  
"So. Where are you going?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Home. I have to clean the place up."  
  
"feh."  
  
"I'll come." Kouga volunteered.  
  
"Thanks man. For all I know the whole house is probably a big spider web."  
  
Kouga laughed a little, while Inuyasha snorted. Sesshomaru wasn't paying any attention to what was going on. Doing paper work was his way of having fun; well at least that's what everybody thought.  
  
Miroku and Kouga left for his place. But something kind of kept nagging Miroku, about how does his cousin look like. He hasn't seen her since she was 10.  
  
"Boss you might want to come down." somebody on the intercom said.  
  
"I'll go. Probably some wannabe's" Inuyasha said and walked calmly downstairs.  
  
The sight that met Inuyasha outside was a black limousine, with 20 red cars behind it. Around 50 men stood in front of the cars.  
  
The limousine door opened and a woman stepped outside in black leather pants and a black snake skin bandana top. Her hair was in a bun with strands hanging down.  
  
*** Inuyasha's POV ***  
  
I saw a goddess step out of the limousine and walk up to me and ask "enough place for 53 men and 2 women?" Her voice was cold and shrill sending a shiver down my spine -indicating me not to get on her bad side as well as she only means business. -  
  
"Hai" I said and was about to go inside when I caught a glimpse of a tattoo on her left arm. It was hard to make out what it was since she talked again "do you have private parking here?"  
  
"Yes" I answered unable to contain my self.  
  
"21 lots." she said and handed me a $100 bill.  
  
I saw her turn around and walk back to the limousine, giving me a full view of her back with only two strings against her neck and back holding her top. She had a fine body.  
  
*** Normal POV ***  
  
The women opened the limousine door and peeked inside.  
  
"Kags everything set lets go and the dog boy there will take's to the private parking."  
  
"Thanks Sango." Kagome said and got out earning a few whistles and whispers from her gang, just like Sango did.  
  
*** Sesshomaru's POV ***  
  
That car pattern. Where do I remember it? ' Another mindless bitch' he thought looking at Sango. She isn't that bad though, she's the kind that you shouldn't mess with.  
  
As I looked, another women stepped out. Now truly she was a goddess (to him).  
  
She wore red silk lined pants that had designing and glitter on them. Also she wore the same style top as the other though it was the same material and design as her pants.  
  
Her hair in a tight bun with strands hanging down and with a smile on her face she walked towards the entrance followed by 3 other men from the car.  
  
*** Normal POV ***  
  
Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and walked passed him. "Remember just chill today... though the Dogz are here, it's still cool." Kagome said telepathically.  
  
FINISH!!!  
  
Now that was a fast update. I'll most likely update Chapter 3 tomorrow.  
  
Also I have written another story... forgot the title... but since it's my first one and is sort of stupid (there's no point of the fic. except the characters getting together and having fun and all) but ain't that bad. I might post it as well.  
  
Once again THANK YOU for REVIEWING......... R&R 


	3. Cousin

Author's note:  
  
To my readers and my favorite reviewers, I'm really sorry about the fact that after this chapter I can't update until the 30th. GOMEN. Since it's our holiday season after the exam.   
  
But when I come back I'll be sure to update 2 or 3 chapters together. This chapter was originally suppose to end where Kagome is talking to Kaede, but it's a special treat. Also it explains a little of Kagome's character, the way she thinks. (oh yeah!! I do not own INUYASHA)  
  
Well then ENJOY!!!!!  
  
BLOODS & DOGZ  
  
Chapter 3: Cousin (renamed)   
  
They were all partying and so on. Kagome had the habit to only drink at home and that's it so she naturally danced but was aware of a pair of amber and a pair of golden eyes watching her every move.  
  
It was now 2:00 am but looked like as if though the party has just started. Some of the blood members were making out in the corner and things like that. They have been there for 3 hours now and would most likely leave at 3 unless something came up.  
  
*** Kagome's POV ***  
  
I was dancing and finally relaxing when I heard the one with golden eyes- the half breed-. "Miroku come here."  
  
` Oh shit! Do I want him to know? No he is already in the gang DOGZ and the way they protect their territory with life, it'll turn into more of a war if Miroku saw me.' Kagome thought and gave a loud whistle. If it wasn't for the fact that everybody was use to hearing the whistle or more like trained and weren't demons then they never would've heard it over the loud music.  
  
*** Normal POV ***  
  
Kagome and Sango headed outside first with Kurama and Hiei not behind. She telepathically contacted the drivers, resulting for all the cars to be out in a minute.  
  
They waited in the limousine for the others to arrive, while they talked and laughed - except Kagome who was mesmerized by a pair of amber eyes-. She was looking out the window and into those eyes that held so much coldness in them, as if they weren't even alive.  
  
She couldn't see the face due to the blinds that would only let the eyes to be shown. Breaking eye contact, as the car started to move, Kagome couldn't get her mind off the fact that how beautiful, yet deadly and cold they were. It sent a shiver down her spine that didn't go unnoticed by her friends as she fidgeted.  
  
"Kag's. You okay?" Sango asked.  
  
Sango was always there for Kagome when ever she needed to sort something out. Sango was like a sister to her, never complaining about anything unless she had -barely- and would always speak her mind.  
  
"Yeah." Kagome said in a very soft voice. It clearly showed confusion dripping off of it. ` How can just eyes, no amber eyes have so much affect on me. Is that how my eye's look? Lifeless; though still shinning bright as ever under the rays of sun or the darkness of moon? Ugh. this is stupid, I need some to see Shippou.' Kagome thought.  
  
They have never heard Kagome speak so uncertainly. As if though she her self didn't know what was going on. The rest of the ride home was pretty quite, since everybody pondered over what just happened.  
  
`Her feeling something. Can that really happen?' Yuske thought as he absent-mindedly cracked his knuckles.  
  
*** Normal POV *** {DOGZ}  
  
"What is it?" Miroku asked as he came with a girl latched to his right arm in a very seductive way.  
  
*Growl* Inuyasha growled slightly indicated for the female to leave. "Let's go upstairs."  
  
Stepping inside the office they say a very confused looking Inu-youkai -though it didn't show on his face didn't mean his eyes wouldn't either- and Kouga who right now looked like a dust bunny.   
  
"Did you guys see the car pattern." Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Ya! We did though couldn't make out who it was." Kouga said and then coughed. Sesshomaru nodded.  
  
"The Bloods" Sesshomaru said slightly shocked at his own voice, and the fact that they just met one of the toughest and deadliest gang in Tokyo city, beside themselves.  
  
"We just met the deadly bloods and we didn't even know?" Inuyasha whispered with wide eyes.  
  
*** Higurashi Mansion ***  
  
"Kagome. Can I speak to you?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
  
Kagome nodded. Everyone was sleeping or just wondering around in the mansion, excluding the bar. Kagome sat their drinking and thinking about how will she kill Naraku.  
  
"Listen. I know it was you who attacked and all, also now that there will be less law control until/after the elections, will give Naraku a chance to attack. He for sure will and I don't want you and anyone else to be there when he does. So I've talked to Miroku" she gulped as Kagome coldly stared at her "you are to stay at his place for a while, or at least until things cool down a bit." Mrs. Higurashi finished.  
  
She flinched as Kagome threw the beer glass across the room. The glass shattered upon impact as it connected with the wall and let the liquid run down the maroon painted well on the floor already starting to make a puddle.  
  
"No." Kagome said coldly. `'She doesn't trust me. Hell I don't give a shit but I am not leaving everyone here, so I can take a vacation. Shippou needs me, my friends and the gang need me.' Kagome thought as she was easily getting frustrated due to another one of her mother's mindless chatter.  
  
"Kagome listen to me. I'm sorry but it's only for your best th-."  
  
"My best? What happen to the others, they are my family so next time when you think about my best you better include there's as well." Kagome half screeched.   
  
"Please for me. I want to see you safe, somewhere away from Naraku." Her mother pleaded. "If only your father (she means Onigumo) was here." She mumbled.  
  
Kagome couldn't believe her ears. Sure her mother knew that Kagome hated Onigumo but to even think him of being a part of their family again. Her anger was now rising, only her mother could do that to her. "SHUT THE FUCK UP" Kagome shouted. "You listen to me. You are not my mother because if you were then you wouldn't be talking shit. You just want to be loved and not care about what happens to others. Have you ever thought about the people in this very house love you too." Pause "To me my MOTHER died the day when she cried and ran away looking for that sick bastard so she could apologize for thinking wrong of him, when you fuckin very well know he was fuckin the whore in their when we came, not having a private meeting." Kagome screamed. She didn't care if everybody heard her or the fact that she would wake Shippou up. Right now she needed to take her frustration out and her mother had invoked her the wrong time.  
  
"I am not going." Kagome stated as she saw her mother cry.   
  
"Then I will." Her mother said in a hoarse voice.  
  
"No. God I need to get away from you. You better stay in the house, don't you dare step out of the mansion thinking he'll welcome you in his arms. I'll go but only for a week and after that no more chatter from you." Kagome growled out.  
  
As she stepped outside the room, she was met by almost everyone standing looking horrified. "Tell Kaede I'll be joining her company soon." Kagome said as she started walking to her room. Everybody moved against the wall in the fear that she might just kill you on her way. They were amazed to see the drops of blood dripping from her palms.   
  
` I can't believe I wanted to hit her.' Kagome thought as she look at her palms, that were bleeding from her digging her nails in them to stop her self from just slapping her mother. `When was the last time I made my mother cry? -Never-. She thought, when was the last time I fought and screamed at her? -Never-. When have I ever insulted her or didn't care about who heard her or not, didn't care the fact that she got angry so easily. -Never-. I think I really do need a break from my life, from my so-called mother.' Kagome thought as she seated her self in front of Kaede.  
  
She explained everything to her about what happened and that why and where is she going and so on.  
  
*** Morning ***  
  
Kagome was up till 6 thinking if she was doing the right thing or not and packing. She had packed a black bag with only her weapons in it -incase an emergency is at hand-, another bag with 5 tops in them and 5 pair of jeans also a night suit, another bag that included her brush, hair dryer, shampoo, and etc.  
  
She slept at 6:30 on a Friday morning to only be woken up by Shippou at noon. Taking a shower, her and Shippou had breakfast/lunch together.  
  
As he was playing with Yukina in the garden since Kagome was having a little chat with her gang leaders. Everyone sat around in the library with Kagome sitting behind the study table. She got up and walked to the edge of the circle.  
  
Hiei is in charge of leading attacks and her left hand man. Kurama is Safety in charge and her right hand man. Yuske is the information and data manager. Sango is Shippou's babysitter as well as Kagome's companion in everything, they work side by side. Chikaru is the limousine driver. Also Binakti and Taruna -Mrs. Higurashi's body guards-, and Kwabara and Yukina -Shippou's body guards-. Shippou was in his room putting up his drawings, on the walls with the help of 2 of her men.  
  
"Binakti and Taruna. do not leave my mother alone during my absence, even for a second. And if she is being a pain then call me. Also Yukina and Kwabara. stay with Shippou at anycost." Kagome said and then turned to face the others "double up the security, the search as well as the training session. And you Chikaru are to come with me." Kagome said. She waved her hand and headed outside followed by the others.   
  
All she carried was a mini bag on her shoulder since the rest were in the car already. After saying good bye to everyone except her mom she left at around 4. It would take her an hour to get there. (With driving rules being followed)  
  
*** Miroku's House ***  
  
4:30 PM. "Oi my cars dead come pick us up." A voice was heard on the phone.  
  
"Call someone else Inuyasha, Kouga might know someone. I can't since my cousin is going to be here any minute." Miroku said.  
  
"Miroku man common, we would've helped you and you'll be back in plenty of time for your cousin." Kouga said.  
  
`I'm going to regret this.' "Fine where are you guys?" He asked.  
  
~~~ 1 Hour Later ~~~  
  
Kagome got out of the limousine with her things and told Chikaru to enjoy himself though stay near. She knocked and rang the bell for almost 5 minutes, when she finally took out a hairpin and opened the door.  
  
She put the bags aside for now and then searched the whole house. Upon seeing it empty she ordered take out and watched the movie `S.W.A.T.'.  
  
*** Miroku's POV ***  
  
It took me 2 hours to get them off the highway and back to my house. As I headed for the front door with Inuyasha and Kouga right behind me, I heard the noise of my TV and few lights were turned on.  
  
"I think someone's in your house Miroku" Kouga said.  
  
"I can see that, but don't know who?" I answered. With every word we got closer to the door that now seemed to be open but shut.  
  
I heard the sound of a handgun being loaded and turned around to see Inuyasha with his gun out. "What the-" I was cut off as Inuyasha said "Just in case." I gave a slight nod and took out my gun as well.  
  
*** Normal POV ***  
  
They stepped in the house and made their way to the TV room that was 3 seconds from the entrance.   
  
"Who are you?" Kouga asked  
  
"Get up with your hands behind your hand." Miroku said tying to act like a cop.  
  
"Put the gun down Houshi" came the reply.  
  
"K-Kagome? Kagome?!?!?!)" Putting the gun away Miroku ran towards the couch. Kagome stood up, upon hearing him thundering close to her.  
  
She wore a pink tank top, cargo jeans in black with her hair in a high ponytail. Also a bandage over her tattoo. She sternly looked at the other two, making them gulp with her cold piercing eyes. She then looked at Miroku who was now hugging her like he'll never see her again.   
  
It made her growl since she never allowed anyone to get too close to her. Kouga upon hearing it asked Miroku to calm down since he was babbling questions.  
  
"Well guys this is my cousin Kagome, and Kagome these are my friends Inuyasha and Kouga." Miroku introduced.  
  
"Feh" Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Kouga said waving a hand.  
  
Kagome gave a short nod. "I'll be right back." Miroku said.  
  
"Don't even breath a word" Kagome said to Inuyasha as soon as Miroku was out of sight.  
  
"Why" Inuyasha mumbled... being an arrogant jerk that he is.  
  
"Because it's none of your business 'pup'" Kagome said a little annoyed. Kouga started to snicker at that and kept on looking at both, though he didn't know what they were talking about.  
  
"Oi wench watch who you call'n a pup" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"Watch your mouth Inuyasha. I'm sure she'll be pleased to back hand you." Miroku said from the door.  
  
Kagome was a little surprised that he still remembered that she liked to back hand people whenever insulted. Ignoring them she asked Miroku about her room and took everything upstairs except the bag filled with guns. It stayed downstairs for easy excess.  
  
She spent the night in her room taking her things out and so, as well as doing some work on her handy-dandy laptop.   
  
I'm so sorry if the chapter is too big, it's just that i don't like cliff hangers.Please review they make me feel so good also i would like to know if this chapter is too big or perfect or whatever you think...bye. luv ya'll. R&R 


	4. Rin's Bday Party I

Authour's Note:  
  
hi! sorry for the late update. In this chapter they are getting ready for the party, and it shows some of Sesshomaru.  
  
Well Enjoy!!!   
  
BLOODS & DOGZ  
  
Chapter 4- Rin's Birthday Party I   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
*** Morning ***  
  
After Kagome and Miroku had breakfast, they were deciding on what to do. Kagome would reply easily in 2 words or 3 or just a glare, but once in a while would ask a question. Miroku had told Kagome about him being in a gang and things like that.  
  
"How about we go shopping? It's Rin's birthday tomorrow and I need to get a present" Miroku said.  
  
"You go ahead. I'm not really big on shopping." Kagome said. She was thinking of visiting Shippou at the park that he goes almost everyday with her or Sango.  
  
"No. Your coming with me. After all she's the only women there and you'll be a good company though she's turning 16.. but heck comon it'll be fun." Miroku said with puppy dog eyes. He knew if Kagome didn't want to go, then she wouldn't due to her stubbornness.  
  
"N-" Kagome was about to protest when the door bell rang and in came Inuyasha and Kouga without permission.  
  
"Yo! we have to buy a present for Rin... let's go... Hi! Kagome, nice to see you again." Kouga said changing the subject.  
  
Kagome quirved any eyebrow but nodded.   
  
"Kagome doesn't want to come because ' I'm not so big on shopping' " Miroku mimicked her. In a flash he was kissing the floor carpet with a bruse on his head.  
  
"Shut the fuck up Houshi." Kagome said heading upstairs. When they were young Miroku said he wanted to become a monk and so the name is stuck with him.  
  
"You don't have to shop if you don't want to. I'll hagout with you while they do the shopping." Kouga said.   
  
"No." Kagome said already getting frustrated.  
  
"Kagome i'm sorry but i think it's time I told them about the caterp-" a hand covered his mouth while the other tried to losen it's grip on his neck, cause he was turning blue.  
  
"You wouldn't dare." Kagome breathed.  
  
Miroku nodded in a yes fashion meaning 'just watch me.'   
  
Kagome gave a low growl that was heard by all three of them. "I'll go." and with that she went upstairs to get her wallet. She came downstairs and opened her black bag, though hiding the guns from the others.  
  
"stop staring" Kagome said to the three of them who were looking at her curiously. They all turned around and headed for the door while Kagome quickly put a hand gun in her cargo pants.  
  
*** Inuyasha's POV ***  
  
We headed towards the mall in my silver convertable, all the while talking what should we get her. When finally we all decided on getting her shoes from Kouga, Earings from Miroku, and a dress from me -I had stolen one of Rin's dresses so I can measure it.- (baka)  
  
Kagome was just bored to death walking behind us all the time or saving Miroku's ass after he would groupe a gril or a women walking by. It was sort of feeling sorry for her, since Miroku didn't anything about her and she couldn't act herself, so I invited her to Rin's birthday which she agreed on after Miroku blackmailed her again. It looked to me that he was use to being hit by her since he never complained.  
  
Since she didn't have any party clothes she bought herself a black mini dress that Kouga suggested, a pair of black long boots suggested by Kouga again and a black purse that Miroku suggested -though she hated it-.  
  
She bought some wrapping paper, a gift bag, a card and a poster of EMINEM (he's da best). She bought her things and we were heading back to my convertable that was all busted up with bullets and dents on it. Miroku quickly pulled Kagome back and all three of us took out our guns. I was surprised when Miroku let Kagome stay there 'I guess he told her about us.'  
  
The next thing we knew was, we were surrounded by about 10 men. I didn't recognize who they were but Kagome sure did because the first thing she did was curse out loud.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome said making me turn around and look at her as she pointed towards Miroku from behind. I nodded understanding that she didn't want Miroku to know so the next thing I did was cautiously walk beside him and pinsh a pressure point on his neck. "thanks" Kagome mumbled and took out her gun as well as picked up Miroku's.  
  
All this time the attackers didn't even move, as if waiting for Kagome to get ready.   
  
"Bitch! this time you won't get away. Our master himself would kill you but he's busy" One of them said.  
  
"Let me guess. Fucking a whore?" She asked. "Inuyasha you and Kouga, take Miroku towards your car." She whispered. "Stay away from these three and let's have a fair fight. Shall we?" Kagome asked/ordered and covered us until we moved behind the car.  
  
"Let's" one of them said and they started shooting.  
  
Kagome jumped up in the air and shot two at once. She landed behind a big ugly guy and shot him in the brain, moving right she shot two more all the while she stayed in a blue barrier that wouldn't let the bullets pass threw but make it weak. Quickly she ran towards the car while shooting a guy to her left but still running.  
  
She kicked one in the stomach then shot him, her barrier was starting to disappear. She kicked one in the head and after shooting him she totally lost her barrier, coming up behind one of them she kicked him in the shin and broke his neck but still shot him and jumped out of the way as she almost got hit on her arm. Growling she did a black flip and pushed herself towards the guy.  
  
In a second she was behind him holding her gun on his skull. "who?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Master O-On-Onigumo" he shuddered knowing that he will be dead any second.   
  
"That basterd" Kagome growled and started walking away, though without turning aruond she shot him in the chest. She walked towards us and put Miroku's gun back in his pocket and looked at us. "Miroku better not know about this or you'll meet the same consiquences" She hissed.  
  
"How do we get home?" Kouga asked trying to act as if nothing happened.  
  
Kagome took out her cell phone and dialed a phone number "Chikaru. Pick me up at the West mall parking lot # 32" Kagome said and then hung up after getting her reply.  
  
In 3 minutes, a black limo pulled in infront of them. The driver got out and looked at the bodies, then bowed to Kagome. "you okay?" he asked.  
  
Kagome nodded and loaded our shopping stuff into the trunk. Kouga and me put Miroku in the limo and waited inside for Kagome to return while she talked to the driver.  
  
"Drop them to the Tsuki Mansion, then take me to Miroku's house. I need to talk to Yuske but stay there because i'll have to be back before Miroku wakes up." Kagome told her plans to the driver.  
  
He nodded and took his seat in the front with the window down, while Kagome sat in with the others. She sat beside Kouga who sat opposite to me with Miroku beside me in a wierd position.  
  
*** Normal POV ***  
  
Miroku had unfortunately woken up in the limousine and wasn't talking to anyone except when he woke up and asked Kagome if she was ok. He's been sitting there ignoring everyone.  
  
"Miroku. Listen it was my fault... i'll explain it later but you have got to cheer up or I can always go back hom-" Kagome spoke for the first time.  
  
Miroku gave a slight growl then nodded. They never really hid anything from each other and so he trusted Kagome to tell him afterwards. "so. where are we going? " he asked.  
  
"Chikaru will drop you off to the Tsuki Mansion and then i'll have to go back to your place to get some things." Kagome said.  
  
"Oh no. You are not going alone. What if they attack again?" Miroku said.  
  
"They won't I'll be back in an hour." Kagome said. She then turned towards Inuyasha and asked "Was there anything special in that car?"   
  
"Nope. Except some 50 Cent and Eminem cd's." he said. Thinking that she was feeling guilty.  
  
Kagome nodded. They arrived at the Mansion in a while and they all got out. Kagome assured Miroku again and handed them their things. They saw the limo speed off probably at 100 km/h and out the driveway.  
  
Kagome called Yuske and talked to him about how the hell did they find her? He told her probably it was a coincidence because he didn't see anything suspicious or a pattern forming around her.  
  
Kagome chilling for a while packed her bag with the guns and kept it in the limo. She reloaded her guns, packed Rin's birthday present and then called Hiei. She only had 10 minutes left until her hour was over.  
  
She had take a bath as soon as she was done talking with Yuske so all she had to do now was get her ass in the car and make it their on time before Miroku come's looking for her.  
  
*** 10 Minutes Later ***  
  
Miroku ran outside to see what all the commotion was about. Outside he saw Kagome getting out of her limo and a silver convertable behind the limo. Half of the gang was outside checking her out. She took out her things except the black bag and asked Chikaru to park the limo and to stay with her for the night.   
  
She then walked upto Inuyasha and motioned towards the convertable "Your car and the Cd's are in their as well." She said and looked at Hiei who drove it here from the showroom. "Thanks. I'll see you in 5 days."Kagome said to Hiei, who nodded and was gone in a blur.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome and then at the car."You don't have to. It's ok I already have 2 more." Inuyasha said in a surprised tone.  
  
"I don't like being in debts." She then turned to Miroku, who led her and Chikaru inside. The Plan was to stay here till the party is over and decorate tonight. Kagome had put her things in a guest room with Chikaru who had his room beside her.  
  
Since he was going to stay with her, he had a bag of clothes with him.  
  
"We are having dinner in 8 minutes and Rin left for her friends house. She'll be back tomorrow" Miroku said coming inside her room.  
  
Kagome nodded and walked to Chikaru's door. She knocked twice and then entered "dinner's ready in 8 minutes." she said looking at her driver was only wearing jeans and picking which shirt to wear. "the purple one" Kagome said.  
  
"Thanks" he said with a hand behind his head. He quickly wore it and they followed Miroku to the dinning room.   
  
The place was packed. "It's usually empty. They eat in the kitchen but I guess since you're hear they wanted to check you out." Miroku said snickering as she growled earning a few glares.  
  
Sesshomaru sat looking annoyed but not really showing it on the head of the table with Inuyasha, Kouga and Miroku to his right, with Kagome and Chikaru to his left. Kagome looked into Sesshomaru's eyes and was captured by them as she realised they were the same from the other day at the club. She quickly averted her gaze and looked at Miroku who was smirking.  
  
"Shut the fuck up Houshi." Kagome growled knowing that his thoughts weren't clean.  
  
"But I didn't say anything" he said trying to act innocent. Now everyone was looking at her for a come back.   
  
"Kags not now. It'll be to horrible to watch" Chikaru said nudging her.  
  
She nodded and didn't look at him again, showing that she really was pissed. The meal began and they were eating and chatting except Kagome and Sesshomaru. Chikaru was getting along fine with Kouga.  
  
In the middle of their meal, Kagome's cell phone rang. She picked it up saying "yes?". And the next thing you know is, everyone was covering their ears by the loud outburst of someone saying "MAMA".  
  
"Excuse me" Kagome excused herself as Chikaru laughed looking at the retreating Kagome. She got out of the door and then talked."hey Shippou. how are you?"  
  
"Mama I miss you. Please come home, and I'm good. How are you?" Shippou said  
  
"I miss you too but I can't come home yet, only 5 more days then. I'm fine. Also I need you there to protect aunt Sango remember."  
  
"Oh yeah. I've been really good and brushed my teeth everyday. Can I see you tomorrow?" He whined.  
  
"I don't know -" she was cut off by Sango coming on the phone.  
  
"Kagome jsut come see him tomorrow, he isn't eating right always crying for you. If it wasn't for the Summer vacation, I doubt if he would even go to school." Sango said pleadingly.  
  
"Ok. I'll meet you guys at Lilo Park around noon." Kagome said.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Well I have to go, I was eating dinner and tell him I love him." Kagome said.  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Kagome hung up and headed inside. Everyone looked at her as the room felt silent upon her entry. She sat back down and looked at Chikaru "be ready at noon" Kagome said. Suddenly everyone started talking as they saw her eyes turning red from their looks.  
  
She ate rest of her dinner in silence. After dinner they headed to their bedroom's. Tomorrow morning they'll decorate starting at 1 p.m. and Rin will be coming back at 8.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Well that was good. My next chapter is most likely to be typed tomorrow or on Tuesday... Please check out my other story as well. Chapter 2 for that story will be posted today but most likely at around mid-night.   
  
G2G BYE...... R&R..... 


	5. Rin's Bday Party II

Author's Note:   
  
Hi! sorry for keeping you guys waiting. Here's chapter 5 and it might be the biggest one i've written yet.   
  
ENJOY!!  
  
BLOODS & DOGZ  
  
Chapter 5: Rin's B-day Party II  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Kagome had woken up at 9 am and taken a bath. She did some work on her lap top and talked to Kurama about how everything was going. She was now looking for Chikaru who seems to be missing. As she turned a corner, she saw Sesshomaru walking down the hall.  
  
She walked up to him and asked "Have you seen Chikaru or Miroku?"  
  
Sesshomaru looked at her then answered "In the garage."  
  
She nodded and walked towards the smell of gas that was very strong. Upon entering the garage she saw Chikaru, Miroku, Inuyasha and Miroku covered in oil and eating. She quirved an eyebrow at them as she made her way towards her limo.  
  
"Hi! We were just checking things out" Miroku said.  
  
"Chikaru. I need you to put black pearl back and get Elessar." Kagome said.  
  
Chikaru nodded and got up with his burger still in hand. He was about to go throw it since there was no food allowed in the front when Kagome stopped him. "Just this once." She said.  
  
"Thank you" Chikaru said. Starting the car he zoomed out of the garage and towards the Higurashi Mansion.  
  
"So how do you know him?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Limo driver. Met him 6 years ago." Kagome said.  
  
"Who's limo is that anyways?"  
  
"Mine."  
  
Miroku spat out the pop that he was drinking and looked at me with shocked eyes and I stared back. "How the hell did you get it? You didn't steal did you?"  
  
Kagome let a smile cross her face that turned into a smirk "I'm not that poor and I didn't steal it. I bought it." Kagome said. "What time is it?"   
  
"11:25" Kouga said.  
  
Kagome nodded and leaned against the wall with her eyes closed. She looked deep in thougts but in reality she was thinking about something to get Shippou.  
  
Chikaru came back with a red McLaren and parked it on the driveway -in front of the garage-. Kagome walked up to him and took the keys. "I'll be back at 1" She said before getting in to the car.  
  
She started it and put in a 50 Cent cd and the song 'Many Men (death wish)' Putting it loud enough for the entire mansion to hear it she zoomed out of the driveway as quick as flesh.  
  
Sesshomaru being curious about her so-called son, followed her with his Youkai speed. ' She drives fast' he thought.  
  
She stopped in front of a store called 'TOYS R US' (I think that's how you say it.) and headed inside. After 5 minutes she came out with a bag and a large white dog. Starting the car again she made her way on to the road and drove eastwards. She stopped in front of a park called 'Lilo Park' and made her way towards a bench with the things in her hand.  
  
*** Sesshomaru's POV ***  
  
I watched her making her way towards the bench when she was suddenly grabbed from behind by a Kitsune pup. She put the things down and hugged him.  
  
"Moma you came!" he said.  
  
"Of course I did. I wouldn't leave my Shippou alone if I didn't have to" she said. Her voice was now calm and beautiful. "I got you something." Kagome said picking up the big stuff animal.  
  
The Kitsune pup -though he was in a human form- looked at it in awe and touched it "Arigato okasan." he said sitting in to her lap as she sat with her back against a tree with her legs crossed.  
  
"You deserve it." she said as she searched through the bag and took out a box of chocolate. "here you go. When your done we can go hang out" she said. The kit's eyes became large and in 5 minutes he had finished the box though before eating even a piece he had asked his okasan if she wanted some or not.   
  
They made their way with the stuff dog towards her car and put the gift in the back with the kit in the front. I made my way back home knowing that the kit was an adopted son and that she will be back at 1.  
  
*** 1 p.m. ***  
  
Kagome had dropped Shippou back at the park where Sango had come to pick him up. After making sure they left she had made her way to the Tsuki Mansion, parking her car she got out and was walking towards the living room where almost everyone was.  
  
"You're back." Kouga said. Kagome nodded and made her towards Miroku.  
  
"When do we start?" She asked.  
  
"Any time, but the problem is nobody know's what to do." Miroku said.  
  
"How about you be incharge?" Inuyasha asked with a little smirk.  
  
Kagome nodded and counted the men. Since there were 31 of them including her and Sesshomaru she made 2 groups that consisted of 14 men each.  
  
Kagome clapped her hands getting everyone's attention, including Sesshomaru who was going to sit and watch -more like make sure they did everything right-. She numbered fourteen men that included Miroku, Sesshomaru and the others. "All of you will be doing the balloons. Inuyasha you'll make sure they don't do anything stupid and Sesshomaru will point out their positions."  
  
Sesshomaru growled getting everyone's attention. "You wench. Will address me with respect and don't dare order me." he said.  
  
She shrugged and left the room, quickly followed by Kouga.  
  
"Hey! You don't have to leave." Kouga said.  
  
"I do not like to be ordered around either. And it's not my place, go back and finish with the decorations I'll be in my room." Kagome said and ran towards her room with youkai speed.  
  
Upon entering her room she had a frown on her face but amusement played her features. 'some temper he got. Now let's see, I can talk to Shippou, or talk to Sango, or update member's profile.' She thought. After a while she finally seteled on talking with Sango then Shippou and then updating some stuff.  
  
*** Inuyasha's POV ***  
  
When Kouga came back in he told us that she'll be in her room since she doesn't like being ordered around either and it's not her place.   
  
"Nice going Sesshomaru." I mumbled.  
  
"Well hurry up and start the decorations. I don't want my cousin feeling left out." Miroku said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
  
They worked faster then they intended since Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kouga would yell at anyone who took too long or started joking around. Some other members knew what their master did wasn't fair and so they worked their best with bitter moods.  
  
*** Inuyasha's POV ***  
  
We were finally finished at 5 since the living room was pretty big and the dining hall. I made my way towards Kagome's room and opened it to see her smiling while talking on the phone and typing at the same time.  
  
"Ok. I'll pay attention." she said as she started typing again.  
  
"Geez it's not like I'm ignoring you on purpose." she said.  
  
I coughed to get her attention and moved in a little. She looked at me and then closed her lap top. "I'll talk to you later. bye" and with that she hung up.  
  
"Yes?" she asked me getting up from the bed.  
  
"Just checking. Sorry for Sesshomaru's behaviour, he seems to be like that." I said knowing Sesshomaru would never apologize.  
  
"It's ok." she replied shrugging.  
  
"Oh ya. Rin will be here early, in like 30 minutes" Rin had called and told us about her early arrival.  
  
Kagome nodded and made her way towards the closet. "Arigato" she said looking at me and then turning back towards the closet.  
  
I left her room to give her privacy as she changed. I my self made my way to my room and got changed after taking a bath.  
  
*** Normal POV ***  
  
Kagome made her way down with Chikaru beside her who had complemented her on her dress as she came out saying "looking hot". Kagome just smirked and walked down with him.  
  
Chikaru himself wore black baggy jeans with a white tank top. He had some chanes on his jeans and 1 on his neck with a pandent on it saying 'Murder'.  
  
She got a few thumbs up and got joined by some DOGZ. They talked while they made their way towards the living room.  
  
"So you mad at Sesshomaru-sama?" One of them named Chi asked.  
  
"No" She said.  
  
"Are you married?" someone who was known by the name fuse asked.  
  
"No." Kagome answered a bit annoyed. She finally figured they asked her that because of the call the other day. "Shippou he's my adopted son." Kagome said and was amazed to hear some cheers as well as sighs and 'Arigato Kami-sama.'   
  
That's when more people started joining them. They would talk to her and she would reply by nods or just little answers.  
  
They finally entered the living room and found it all decorated with balloons, streamers, Happy Birthday signs and little things like that.  
  
"Looks nice" Kagome comented.  
  
And everybody started agreeing with her. She saw Miroku standing in the middle talking to Kouga and Sesshomaru. She made her way towards them and looked at Sesshomaru "Is she allowed to use or keep weopons?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at her surprised thtat seh wasn't mad at him but then nodded a 'yes'.  
  
Kouga came and stood beside Kagome, a little too close. "here's the plan. She comes in with Inuyasha and then we go to the club 'Night Realm' and then we have the dinner here and then the usuall gift ceremony." Kouga said.  
  
"Cool." Kagome said.  
  
Soon the light's went off and everybody went quite. They heard four foot steps approaching the living room talking, then a laughter was heard. Suddenly all the lights were turned on and everybody yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIN-CHAN"  
  
Rin and Inuyasha both stood there with Rin having a shock face and Inuyasha having a quirved eyebrow. They all turned to see what they were starring at and found Sesshomaru with his hand around Kagome's waist and her leaning in to his touch. As soon as Kagome realized they were the one's being starred at she parted with a little yelp and a tomato face.  
  
Rin hugged Inuyasha and kept saying 'thank you, thank you thank you...' She then hugged Sesshomaru saying the same thing, turning to Kagome she said "Hi! are you new?"  
  
"No. I'm a guest. Miroku's Cousin" Kagome said with a little scowl on her face.  
  
"Well I'm Rin and you are?..."  
  
"Kagome" she said simply all the while getting a look from Miroku.  
  
She finally faced him and said "What? I didn't know he was there and he was the one holding me." Kagome almost yelled.  
  
Miroku got a perverted grin on his face that was followed by a slap on his head from Kagome. "don't even think about it you pervert." Kagome hissed.  
  
"Let's get going." Sesshomaru said with smirk on his face as he heard Kagome mumble something about 'perverted men and arogant demons'  
  
Out in the driveway everyone got into their cars and left, as for Inuyasha he was giving Rin, Kagome, Chikaru and Kouga a ride with Sesshomaru giving Miroku a ride.  
  
As soon as Inuyasha started his car, they saw Miroku being kicked out of Sesshomaru's car then he himself came out. "I'm not riding with the pervert." he said.  
  
"Rin you switch." Inuyasha said.  
  
Rin looked at Sesshomaru and saw the twinkle in his eyes. "I want to get to know Chikaru more. How about you Kagome?" the 16 year old teenage asked.  
  
Kagome groaned as she got out and made her way towards his car. She opened the door and slamed it shut followed by Sesshomaru.  
  
*** Night Realm ***  
  
All of them entered the club with Kagome last. As she made her way towards the entrance one of her gang member stood there letting people enter. He bowed to her and Kagome nodded. "Keep a low profile today." she said as she made her way in. Unknown to her, Sesshomaru was right behind her.  
  
Everyone had started drinking and were dancing and so. Kagome just sat their on the table looking around at her friends who happened to be there as well. Rin made her way from the crowd towards Kagome and Sesshomaru.  
  
"Kagome. That Chikaru guy, he doesn't have a girlfriend does he?" Rin asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Good. Oh yeah why don't you drink?"  
  
"It lowers my senses"  
  
"Oh come on. Sesshy will take care of you. Please just this once for me?." Rin was looking at her with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Fine." Kagome said and opened a new bottle that stood in front of her. She drank it in one swift motion and took off her jacket and her purse as Rin dragged her to the dance floor.  
  
She started dancing and moving in swift motions, rocking her hips from one side to the other. Rin then pulled Sesshomaru to the dance floor and towards where she was dancing with Kagome.  
  
He got closer to her and moved to the beat as well. He kept coming closer until Kagome touched him, he moved to the beat and in time with her movements soo making a rythm.  
  
*** Later ***  
  
They had made their way home, with Kagome having most of her senses back. They decided on opening the gifts tomorrow after breakfast since everyone had a hell of a time and most likely would collapse anytime.   
  
Kagome made her way to her room and slept in her dress, also aware of the hangover she will get in the morning. Everyone slept for the night except Sesshomaru who stayed up 'til dawn.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
PHEW!!! Hope you guyz like this chapter. Next chapter is the gifts and Rin pleading to Sesshy so Kagome can stay with them instead of Miroku's place since Miroku will be joining them as well....  
  
Thnx to all my reviewers. They make me feel really good and happy.... so R&R. 


	6. Moving into Tsuki Mansion

Authors Note:  
  
Ok!!! This chapter shows why Kagome hasn't gotten together with Sesshomaru yet but some fluff is there. Rin and Chikaru fluff as well.  
  
BLOODS & DOGZ  
  
Chapter 6: Moving into Tsuki Mansion  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Kagome woke with her head pounding like hell. She washed up and made her way downstairs, since Miroku had woken her up and was taking her downstairs on his back.  
  
They entered the kitchen to see most of the guys with hangovers sitting and grumbling.  
  
"fuck, my head" Kagome mumbled as she sat on the kitchen counter holding her head. Rin came in followed by Sesshomaru and made her way towards Kagome. "How are you feeling" Rin asked.  
  
"like heaven just accepted me" Kagome mumbled.  
  
Rin 'accidently' pushed Sesshomaru towards Kagome and winked at him. Kagome who had no idea what was going on since her eyes were closed, was relying on her demon senses that weren't helping much either.  
  
Sesshomaru stood facing Kagome between her legs as they dangled near the cabinet. Thinking it was Miroku standing close to her, she put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"you are not Miroku" Kagome said leaning in with her arms around his neck and him naturally putting his arms around her waist.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha asked as he walked in and looked shocked to see he is brother with a female and a female who was no other than Kagome.  
  
"She has no idea who he is. She's just calming her head from swimming around too much." Rin said.  
  
Inuyasha with a scowl on his face nodded. "After 30 bottles I'm amazed she's still alive" Inuyasha said as he searched for something to eat.  
  
After their 'breakfast' which consisted of water for Kagome, Sesshomaru picked her up and made his way into the living room, where Rin was going to open her presents.  
  
Kagome was sitting in Sesshomaru's lap through half of the gift opening (ceremony)still without a clue. Her head hurt exactly the way it did this morning. Something with her blood and alcohol didn't mingle right.   
  
She sniffed Sesshomaru around 3 times, earning herself everyone's glare. Everyone looked at her confusingly, but she had no idea since her eyes were still closed.  
  
"You're not Fang" Kagome said loud enough for everyone to hear. Her face turned in to a big frown before she opened her eyes. Upon opening her eyes she saw gold/amber eyes looking at her. Before anyone could blink she had jumped off his lap with a cold mask on her face and it looked a little paler than usuall.  
  
"gomen" Kagome said and walked to sit beside Inuyasha. To everyone it was wierd since one minute she's suffering from a hangover and the next she's all good.   
  
Rin finally finished opening all her gifts. Everyone just sort of sat there and talked about 'here and there'.   
  
"When are we leaving Miroku?" Kagome asked getting the guys attention. She also heard some 'aww'...'not yet'.  
  
"Oh. Well you see. Some work came up and I need to stay so you have a choice to stay here or my place." Miroku said.  
  
"I'll go to your place." Kagome said as her thoughts drifted towards Sesshomaru. 'I knew I shouldn't have gotten drunk. How can I mistake him for Fang. I think i'll have more privacy at Miroku's. I need to get out o-' Kagome was brought out of her thoughts by someone waving a hand in front of her and yelling in her ear -she hates being interupted-.  
  
"... Earth to Kagome" Miroku was trying to shake her as she held her head in her hands, with her elbow on her knees.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" she snapped at him. Miroku looked a little taken back but it was all gone when Kagome whispered a little "gomen"  
  
"Told ya so" Chikaru whispered from behind.  
  
'god I have got to stop acting like may self... remember Kag show emotions...' she kept telling herself. To her emotions were a weakness becuase once you show them, you always end up heart broken.  
  
"Kagome?" Rin asked.  
  
Kagome looked up and made a noise to acknowledge that she was listening. "hmm?"  
  
"Can you please stay here, I mean until your visit with Miroku."  
  
Kagome acted as if though she was thinking since she had to act all goody for them "No." she simply said.  
  
"Please. I promise it will be fun and I'm the only girl here and Miroku has some work to do here anyways... so you'll get bored alone at his house." Rin pleaded.  
  
Inuyasha and Kouga snorted getting a glare from Rin and Sesshomaru.  
  
"N-" Kagome was about to deny but then her cell phone rang. she picked it up and asked "What?" in a lower but a totally different tone. The others were confused by this sudden change but didn't make any coments.  
  
~~~"Boss. You might want to stay at Tsuki's for a while. Naraku has let lose some spies in our area" came the voice of Yuske.~~~  
  
"I'm coming back" Kagome said as her eyes started to get a brighter red.  
  
~~~"No. He has the spies out for atleast 48 hours. Just stay in one place. If you move they'll drag the DOGZ in our fight"~~~  
  
Kagome growled loudly not caring if anyoe heard her. 'I leave and get stuck in one place... Shit this...' "Call me as soon as those pawns leave" Kagome bit out and hung up.  
  
"I'll stay" Kagome said acting all cheery again.  
  
"Cool you can move into the room beside me." Rin said.  
  
Kagome nodded and left to pack up her things with Inuyasha not behind, since Rin was transfering her gifts into her room.  
  
"Everything ok?" Inuyasha asked as he caught up beside her.  
  
"hai" Kagome said.  
  
*** Later that day ***  
  
Most of the gang sat around the living room watching TV -the music awards-. Rin was cuddled up with Chikaru on a couch and would giggle once in a while. Kagome sat beside Kouga drinking pop and watching TV.  
  
"So. How long are you staying with Miroku?" Kouga asked leaning in towards her. Much to her discomfort.  
  
"3 more days" Kagome said '3 more dreadful days' she added. "I'm out for the night." She said and walked upstairs but not before throwing her can in the kitchen where she found Sesshomaru talking on his cell.  
  
*** TV Room ***  
  
Almost everyone had left except Rin and Chikaru who just stayed together enjoying each other's company while listening to music.  
  
"Chikaru. When you leave, how am I going to see you?" Rin asked sadly.  
  
"Hey baby. Don't worry about it. I only drive around bo- Kagome on special occasions and I'm free mostly. So I have a lot of time to hang out with you." he said kissing her forehead.  
  
She nodded and leaned up to kiss him. He gently brought her on his lap and had his arm around her waist, while she circled his neck with her tiny arms and they deepend the kiss.  
  
Inuyasha walked in 5 minutes later to see them making out and had to "Ahem" to acknowledge his presense.  
  
"Rin got to sleep." Inuyasha said in a big brother tone.  
  
Rin pouted but nodded and gave a quick kiss to Chikaru and good night hug to Inuyasha as she left.  
  
Inuyasha sat down on a couch and leaned back starring at chikaru for a while. "I know you are in BLOODS and Kagome is your boss. But does Rin know that?" he asked  
  
"No" Chikaru said.  
  
"How do you expect to go out with her then? I don't want you hurting her, or I'll personally kill you" Inuyasha said in a raised voice.  
  
Chikaru chuckled before answering " I only drive for special occasions. I have enough time to hang out with her." he said "by the way. How do you know about Boss? She always has that white bandage over the tatoo."  
  
"I saw her at the club. When you guys left that's when I realized that you guys were BLOODS. Also we were attacked in the mall parking lot and she fought in front of me and Kouga. She had to knock out Miroku."  
  
Chiraku nodded.  
  
"So what do you guys fight for?... fun? " Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I can't say anything, took an Oath... only Boss can." he said as he got up and made to leave but threw a "good night" over his shoulder.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Ok I know you have every right to kill me... and you may... i really wanna apologize for not updating since v just started our new semester and v got shit lot of homework and all.... well anywayz... now that i'm all inspired again.. i'll be updating soon....   
  
Also i would like to apologze for a short chapter but that's how i have my outline set up.... so you see there is another chapter coming up.... that's gonna be short and after that the plot takes a very kewl twist...  
  
well please review Ja ne!! 


	7. MALL

Hi guyz……… well as u c…. this was suppose to be a rather big chappie but I'm sort of lazy and bored…….. So yeah… also the chapter is kind of stupid so …………….. U know…….. Well anywayz…… read it and enjoy…….. l8rz………

BLOODS & DOGZ

Chapter 7: Mall

Knock Knock

"Come in…"

"You're up already. Well let's go downstairs for breakfast."

"Let's go."

"I was wondering Kagome. What are you always doing on your laptop?" Rin asked.

"Oh! Just stuff. Well let's go I'm hungry." Kagome said trying to change the subject. She got off the bed and turned off the laptop then shoved it under the clothes in the given guest closet.

Breakfast

"So, we are going to the mall right?" Rin asked.

"For the 50th time 'yes' now just shut up and finish your breakfast." Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshoumaru growled.

Chikaru chuckled.

Rin pouted.

Kagome had finished her breakfast quietly and had excused herself to get changed for the mall. She didn't have any clothing that she would want to wear and still look casual, so she had Sango send her some clothes.

She wore white hip hugger pants, a white zip up creased shirt, black undergarments and white snickers. She also had her hair in a high ponytail. Sango was kind of mad when she had seen that her clothes weren't red or black. She had called up Sango and clearly showed her disappointment.

"Let's go." Miroku said as kagome came back down. She had hidden two handguns in her mini backpack. The backpack was specially made so it could not be detected.

Finally, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Kouga were in one car. And Miroku, Inuyasha, Rin and Chikaru were in the other.

Nobody actually felt like going to the mall except for Rin and Miroku. Rin had wanted to shop around, while Miroku had wanted to flirt around.

Nothing special happened in Sesshy's car except Kouga kept trying to hit on Kagome. It was amusing in the beginning but after a while it got annoying and Kouga was forced to shut up due to the loud music that Sesshy had put on. In Inuyasha's car... we had Rin in her Hyper-Mode talking about all the pretty clothes and how Kagome will look in a dress Rin had in mind.

They finally arrived at the mall and parked in the basement away from all the dust and wandering hands of strangers. You never know what people do to your car when you're away. Especially when you are driving cars that would be considered illegal in Japan.

The group excluding Kagome felt like they were being watched and it unnerved to have this feeling. Once in a while they would see people nodding towards them or would wink. This was not normal, what was going on. Inuyasha was on alert the most until he saw one of the guys looking towards them with a Bloods tattoo. His calming aura made Kouga and Sesshoumaru release a low growl.

Inuyasha had given them a side way glance that told them that he will talk later and that it was ok. Sesshoumaru was still on alert while Kouga got the point and basically enjoyed himself.

They had window shopped most of the time and Rin had ended up buying a lot of stuff. She also bought some stuff for Kagome though Kagome had no idea about that. And so they spent their day shopping. Finally when they had gotten back everybody just sort of sat in the lounge and talked while the others listened or worked on something.

Very short chappie… but oh well………. C when I told u guyz I had been re-inspired… I actually wrote more chappies on paper…….. and ya….I was sort of lazy to type it on the comp since the exams were near…… and I didn't have word at home and I didn't wanna post something with a lot of grammar mistakes and friggin embarrass my self…… so ya… well I'm posting 2 chappies……. Becuz this 1 is 2 small………….hope u enjoy it though….. l8r… and yeah dunt forget to review…………


	8. Troubling News

BLOODS & DOGZ

Chapter 8: Troubling News

* * *

Something was wrong. You could feel it –well if you were a demon you sure could, but if you were human then you had an uneasy feeling-.

And this is what was happening at the Higurashi Mansion. Yuske was frantically running from one screen to the other. He could see quite a large number of Naraku's men heading into the Dogz territory.

"What to do? What to do?" Yuske kept on chanting.

'Well for starters, stop moving… I'm getting dizzy' his brain yelled.

Yuske stopped in his tracks and stood frozen for a while then out of the blue he started banging his head against the wall behind him.

"Call her and she'll take care of it or let her enjoy her holiday and put her life in danger… which one? Which on-" Yuske had stopped mumbling to himself as he saw what time it was. This is when Kagome calls everyday for an update.

"3…2…1…"Ring Ring obviously the phone started ringing. It played the "In da club" by: 50 Cents instrumental.

'Gulp… sweat sweat …Gulp "oh heck with it." Yuske said as he picked up the phone and was about to blurt everything out but all that came out was a high pitched squeak.

"Yuske… talk already." Kagome sounded mad. She was after having to hangout at the mall.

"Yuske… has Kagome… what the fuck?" Sango said as she came in the door looking for Yuske but saw the screen that was flashing red. She was mad beyond words.

"Damnit… where are you?" Sango grumbled. She scanned the room with her 'Yuske blood thirsty' eyes and found him frozen in the corner.

She walked up to him, picked up the cell phone that Kagome was patiently waiting on and said in a small voice.

"Hello?"

"Sango you have 2 seconds."

"Naraku's men are in the Dogz territory and only one of their men is fighting right now. We just didn't want to tell you before or more like Yuske didn't want to because you are on vacation right now and then we would ruin it and th-" it was now that Sango realized she was talking to no one. Kagome had hung up right after the 1st sentence.

Tsuki Mansion

"The bastards are looking for me and I know it… where are you Inuyasha?" Kagome was trying to sniff him out after what she had heard from Sango. She didn't want to blow her cover, so basically she was going to warn him.

She opened the door where she could smell him the strongest. She had to do a fake cough to get his attention since he was too busy sucking faces with some whore to notice her.

His reply was a frustrated growl. He reluctantly broke away from her and barked out "what?"

Growling Kagome said "your brother is fighting a swarm of Naraku's men right now. He wouldn't last much longer. They are near the west wood mall." She turned around and left, not even noticing the whore giving her a death glare.

West Wood Mall

'Ugh… threes bastards just keep on coming.' Sesshoumaru thought as he ducked again from a stray bullet.

Out of no where bullets started showering towards the enemy. He noticed they were coming from his side. Finally able to sniff out his gang over the stench of blood, Sesshoumaru felt relieved but didn't show it.

Tsuki Mansion

Kagome quietly sat on the couches as Rin paced around the room with a first aid kit ready to go.

"Why do you have a first aid kit?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha-aniki always comes injured and so do the others. So I and the healers treat to their wounds." She replied.

Kagome nodded and started blankly at the wall again. Suddenly they heard angry, rushed voices heading their way.

And so everyone flooded in. Some of them were being carried since they had injured arms, legs and other body parts. Inuyasha was in the middle of the crowd being helped by Miroku. He had a bullet in his leg. Sesshoumaru came in the last. He had a hand over his stomach and his garments were quite bloody.

Kagome took a step closer to Miroku and sniffed him out. He wasn't injured. Rin automatically started treating Inuyasha's injury while the other healers helped out rest of the gang.

"When you are all finished here meet me in the living room." Sesshoumaru said and moved to leave.

"And just where are you going?" Inuyasha asked half growling.

There was no reply he had already left. Kagome turned to look at Rin and saw her pleading eyes. She knew what those meant, they had wanted her to go help her brother, since Inuyasha wouldn't allow any other healer to touch him Rin couldn't go.

Kagome sighed as she followed his scent towards his room.

"What do you want?" Sesshoumaru growled. He was just about to enter his room when he saw her heading his way.

"You can not possibly leave it like that. Either get it clean or have it infect you." Kagome said. She walked passed him in a motion for him to follow her, instead he just walked into his room. Knowing he was going to act stubborn, Kagome let a bit of her suppressed power slide a little.

She knew he would follow and so she patiently waited for him in the kitchen with a first aid kit ready to go.

'Why am I doing this again? Oh yeah! Doing Rin a favor and knowing that Naraku's bullets are poisonous, the wound will heal with a human healing rate. It might even leave an infection. Also Naraku was looking for me and I know it.

She sighed. Then looked up to see him there in the doorway with an extra shirt in his hand and with narrowed eyes, he walked up to her. He stood in front of her in a way that demanded answers but Kagome wasn't ready to give them yet.

She motioned for him to sit on a stool and he complied. Taking his shirt off, he tensed as he felt air touching his wound. He didn't know why but he was curious as to why his wounds weren't healing as they usually did.

"Baka" Kagome mumbled looking at the wound and then at him for his arrogant behavior.

"I acknowledge that" he growled loudly.

"I'm sure you do." Kagome gave a dry remark.

He had followed her because when she had let her powers slip a little, he could smell something familiar, but couldn't really put his finger on it. Also he wanted to know why she wasn't shocked, disgusted or anything like that seeing so much blood. After she was just a stupid human, wasn't she?

The bullet had gone through his lower back and out the front. It would take at least 3-4 weeks to heal if the poison wasn't taken out. That is with Demon healing power as well.

Kagome washed the stray blood off with a damp cloth, being careful of the wound. When she was sure it was clean enough, she moved to the back and put a finger near the wound. His immediate reaction was to close his eyes and sit straight was a board.

Without him being aware of it, Kagome had used a bit of her miko powers to remove the poison. She had lost a lot of her gang members with the poison. After she identified it, she had practiced healing. It always took a lot out of her no matter how se to it she was. She was challenging her sibling's powers and that wasn't an easy task.

Sesshoumaru could feel the change in his demon blood. It was strengthening and could feel his wound closing up. Also he felt calm, and his senses were sharper then usual.

Kagome's miko powers had purified anything negative in his body. Sure his demon blood was at risk but she more control over her powers then that. She removed her finger and started bandaging the wound. Her hands would go around him, and then at the front she would pass the roll form her right hand to the left. She repeated this action until she was happy with the result.

Putting the first aid kit away while he put his new shirt on, Kagome washed her hands.

"Thank you" Sesshoumaru said as he turned to leave, but halted in his steps when he saw the other there with shocked faces.

Kagome just quirked an eyebrow at the faces. Miroku walked up to Kagome with his hand bowed in shame. Miroku was a bit shocked himself. He wanted to talk to her and know how she was taking all this.

Taking her by her arm, he led her towards the living room.

Kagome finally asked "What the hell are you doing?"

"Kagome I know I told you about me being in a gang, but I want to know how you are taking all this." He asked sitting beside her on the couch.

"I'm ok with it. No one is dead, you're all back, no one is severely injured and that's that." Kagome said shrugging. She closed her eyes and felt sleep creeping towards her. Too busy thinking about going back home and to the way she was before, she ignored Miroku and welcomed the sleep to embrace her.

Miroku sighed looking at his baby cousin. Sure she was younger then him by 3 years, but she would always be his baby cousin. He picked her up and carried her to the room she was given during the stay.

As he was about to leave after tucking her in, his eyes caught a glimpse of something red flashing on her laptop.

"Miroku" Chikaru said from the door in an authorized tone.

"Wha-." Miroku said as he quickly pulled his hand away from the lap top.

"Is everything ok?" Chikaru asked looking suspiciously between Miroku and the lap top.

"Ya... I just- let's go. She needs her rest." Miroku said as he left her room. Chikaru followed closely after making sure that the door to her room was closed.

* * *

SRY for da late update guyz... just been out of it lately... shit's been happening and all... but yea I dunt have skewl till next semester so I'll b updating few chappies... hopefully... and thank u all for da reviews... also I would like to say a special thnx to kitsunekilala ya I think her review kinda knocked some sense into me... eventhough she reviewed ma other story.. well anywayz here are da chappies... they aren't the best but they are something.. 


	9. Encounter with Kikyo

BLOODS & DOGZ

Chapter 9 – Encounter with Kikyo

* * *

She felt restless. She had an uneasy feeling and that was quite rare for her. When did she feel uneasy then? Always before a kill or meeting with her brother. Yes the brother she oh so hated. The soul purpose of her being was to kill her brother and take her revenge.

She couldn't sleep because of that cursed feeling. 'Oh well. Maybe a bit of warm up would help. Ya that's it, the others will be sleeping in late so that gives me enough time to stretch out a bit.' She thought getting off her bed and changing into something she could move around freely in.

Not sure, but for some reason she took out a small hand gun from her luggage and hid it under her pillow. Satisfied she made her way towards the gym she had seen two days ago.

After her warm up she had started practicing with a sword she had seen on the wall where all the weapons hung. The wall itself was covered with them, but most of them seemed to be themed medieval.

During her training, her mind was only focused on her father's transparent figure right in front of her. He laughed at her while she tried everything she had to destroy him but he was still there reminding her of the betrayal and the pain that he had caused her mother.

So lost in her thoughts she was, that she had forgotten to keep track of time.

"Kagome-sama?" she froze mid-step and looked towards the owner of the voice while fear gripped her heart. She let out the breath she was unconsciously holding- when she saw Chikaru at the door. He had surprised her, she didn't even feel or hear him coming.

Picking up her towel she wiped off her face and then finally glanced at Chikaru with a questioning glance.

"You were a blur." He said with amusement evident in his voice. She cursed herself under her breath as she was leaving the gym, but stopped when she smelled a dog demon and turned towards the source to find Sesshoumaru simply sitting there and starring at her.

Growling at herself for losing control like that and getting caught she zoomed out of the door leaving an amused Chikaru to have a little talk with Sesshoumaru.

"Bloods." Sesshoumaru stated more then asked.

Chikaru just raised an eyebrow at him and walked out.

Kagome had listened and couldn't believe her own stupidity. She has never been like this. But none of it mattered now, the damage has been done and she knew she couldn't stay here any longer. She had to leave but before she did, she will make sure the trader from dogz will pay with his/her life.

She went up to her guest room and took a quick shower but made sure the smell of her sweat was gone. She changed into black leather pants and a black leather tank top. She also put on black long boots with chains hanging on either side of them, and a long dark red leather coat. Doing her hair in a high ponytail she put on her sunglasses and hid as many guns in her coat as possible and hid two daggers as well.

Naraku knew where she was now and it wouldn't take him long to destroy the dogz. It was getting dangerous and she was sure that it was time for her to leave after seeing a red message flashing on her laptop.

_'**Dear Kagome...**_

_How are you little sister? Well I'm fine here but you see something has been bugging me for a while now and I thought now would be a good time to get rid of the problem. The way you keep destroying my men and that you've found a way around my poisonous bullets. So..._

_Meet me at Central Parkway tonight at 10:00 pm and you can have you mother back if you give me the black pearl. 1 wrong move and you're 'ka-san dies._

_ Love you little sister **Onigumo, Naraku**_

_**P.S. father sends his regards.'**_

She was mad, no she was furious. That son of a bitch. In her anger she picked up the lap top and whacked it against the wall. It wasn't needed anymore. It had been bugged.

Her cell phone started ringing, and looking at the caller ID she knew it was Sango.

'Growl'

"Kagome. Calm down."

"Send another miko to the shrine and strengthen the barrier. Tell them to suppress the power as much as possible. Also get everyone ready."

"Hai"

Kagome hung up and left the room in search of the bastard that reeked of Naraku.

Dogz

All of the members were listening to Miroku – who was telling them about the shrine that had a strong barrier around it. After all it was in their territory so they had every right to investigate it. The barrier hadn't been visible until few days ago.

The meeting was going smoothly until they heard a blood chilling scream from the front lawn. Running outside they saw Kagome holding a gun to Kikyo's forehead.

"You bitch what the fuck do you think are you doing?" Inuyasha growled as he raced towards them but was thrown 10 feet away from them by a barrier.

"Don't interfere pup." Kagome said in a voice that was foreign to all except Chikaru. She sounded cold. Like death itself was speaking in her form.

"Kagome what is going on here? What are you doing?" Miroku asked walking towards them.

Kagome growled still starring at Kikyo.

"You'll know soon enough. But for now stay away unless you wish to get hurt." As soon as she had finished she jumped backwards high in the air and landed away from Kikyo.

Kikyo smirked at the reaction she got from Kagome after powering up with miko energy. A miko is suppose to be pure no matter how strong or how weak she is, but when a miko turns towards evil her power will only increase.

Kikyo formed a ball of dark energy in the palms of her hands and threw it towards Kagome at an alarming speed.

Miroku's hand shot out towards Kagome as if that would do anything. Kagome had dodged it easily enough and now stood in front of Kikyo with her daggers in her hands.

Kagome sped up towards Kikyo and used a dagger to stab her in the stomach and the other to slit her throat half way. She retreated quickly before Kikyo could fall on her.

Her job was done and so she started walking away ignoring the gagging noise that Kikyo was making as she coughed up blood.

"Boss. Please." Chikaru said with pleading eyes.

Kagome looked up at him and with a smirk on her face and without turning around she took out her hand gun and emptied it on Kikyo who lay motionless on the ground.

Inuyasha growled as he raced towards Kagome with his claws ready to swipe at her when he stopped dead in his tracks as a he saw a strong miasma covering Kikyo's body as it turned into ashes. That's when he noticed Naraku's stench in the air. With eyes still red he growled and ran towards the back of the mansion to find something to take his anger out on.

Sesshoumaru ordered a clean up as Hiei came to pick up Kagome and Chikaru. The driver put the luggage into the limo and waited for the others in the car.

Chikaru was hugging Rin who was crying uncontrollably into his chest. Miroku just stood to the side feeling hurt and shaken up from today's events.

Kagome went up to him and stood before him, waiting for him to look at her.

"You never trusted me." Miroku said glancing at her right in the eyes.

"I did. But not enough to tell you this secret. This wasn't suppose to happen but then again we don't know the future now do we. The other day when you fought a gang near the mall, did you not notice my filth of a brother there?" Kagome asked her voice softer now yet it still promised death to anyone who deserved it.

"Naraku. I did but I didn't think it was necessary for me to tell you of his ware bouts seeing as how your parents had been divorced."

"You will know everything in due time but for now I need to take my leave. I can't waste my time any longer by playing hide and seek." Kagome said. She hugged him good-bye, but before she could release him she whispered "you're the only family I have left. And I do not wish to be left an orphan." With that she turned around and left. Not once turning around to look at her shocked cousin or the few stray tears slipping down his cheek.

Before the trio could get in the car their little remotes went off. The sound loud enough for the dogz to hear it as well.

Kagome took out her cell phone and dialed a number. "Central Parkway East. Now!"

They got in and sped out of the driveway that promised them a speed ticket every two seconds.

The dogz stood their speechless. Sesshoumaru ordered them to get ready and that they were going to Central Parkway East. It was an old ware house that was used long ago between aligned gang leaders for meetings.

Central Parkway East

No wonder Naraku chose this spot. He probably had his men all around the place hidden and waiting for Kagome's men to dumbly walk into their trap. But then again they did share the same father.

Kagome had kept her men near the entrance of the doors that would lead you up the steps. She had few of them go up and stay in the shadows as to not be seen.

When the dogz had arrived they saw Kagome standing in the middle of the ware house with a man standing with few people behind him a woman standing beside him and an elderly woman sitting on a chair with gag in her mouth and her hands tied.

"I see you haven't brought what I asked for. Now your okasaan dies." Naraku said with a smirk on his face.

"She's your okasaan too you filthy bastard." Kagome growled.

"Ahh... such foul language little sis. You need to be taught a lesson."

"Keh. Still at it eh?!? A new whore on our every meeting." Kagome said.

"I don't think you know the meaning of the word whore. I'm his mate." The woman beside him replied.

SLAP "Never interfere when you see two people talking – bitch." Naraku growled at her.

Kagome saw her chance and quickly pulled her mother and let a black blur pass from in front of her.

Hiei had taken her mother and now had left her in the safety of Kurama and Yuske. Kagome had taken out a gun and had it pointing at Naraku's forehead.

Naraku smirked as he snapped his fingers and all the men that he had hidden up on the roofs and near the balconies and so came out with their guns pointed at Kagome. Since Kagome wasn't exactly close enough to him she was at a disadvantage. After all he was a half demon too but with out any miko powers but could move incredibly fast.

He wasn't in glory for long though. Cause soon after the bloods followed the same action and now stood behind the dogz with their guns pointed at their heads.

Naraku growled before he disappeared in a cloud of miasma. Kagome simply took care of his wench indicating her men to shoot at the dogz. Bodies littered the place and the stench of blood kept getting stronger by the second.

After all had gone quite and the dogz came out. Sango pushed the two guards -which Kagome had left in charge- towards her.

Kagome growled as her already blood red eyes glowed in the dark.

"We are sorry. She left while we were switching shifts. We didn't even know until you called and we went in her-"

"You are a fucking demon. What happened to your senses?" Kagome growled at him.

They both fell to their knees in front of her.

"We're sorry... we.-" he was cut off because Kagome had just shot him in the head she looked at the other guard and snarled as she kicked him and stood with her heel shoes on his shoulder.

"How much?" Kagome asked. She pressed down on his shoulder as he screamed in pain. She had a little knife at the bottom of the shoe and she let it work it's way towards his neck.

"50 k."

Kagome simply dragged the dagger to his pulse point and ended his pathetic life. But a shot to his head was in order as well.

Now that Kagome was done with them she walked up to her mother and grabbed her by her arm and dragged her towards the limo. "You are going to Ji-chans."

Next Morning

Mrs. Higurashi was forced on a flight at 3 am in the morning to Dubai. Kagome and Kurama had gone alone to drop off her mother. Both of them sat in the limo silently lost in their thoughts.

Kagome finally put her head in her hands and rubbed her forehead. Kurama moved beside Kagome and forced her to lay her head on his knees while he held her hand and let her take a small nap before they got home.

Mid afternoon Miroku came by with the others that included Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Inuyasha and Rin.

"All you need to know is that we are the Bloods." Kagome told Miroku. Right now all four of them sat on once couch while Rin was sitting in Chikaru's lap with the bloods.

"Kagome I want to help you in whatever it is that you are fighting. I can't let you have all the fun you know." Miroku said.

Kagome growled but let it slip this one time. After all Miroku didn't know how serious this was.

"Never."

"Well too bad cause I'm not budging from here."

"You aren't making any sense Miroku. I don't need your help and since when did you start making decisions. Have you even asked Sesshoumaru if you can help or not."

"Keh. He can do whatever the hell he wants." Sesshoumaru said.

"You are enjoying this aren't you? Torturing me on purpose. What do you want anyways?"

"Nothing much except that shrine that your men are guarding out of my territory."

"That's not possible." Kagome growled.

"well make it possible."

"I can't you asshole."

Sesshoumaru growled and stood up. "Then let's just say you can count on us being where ever you are and joining you in whatever your doing. You intrigue me little miko-demon. Until next time."

Sesshoumaru left not caring whether anyone followed him not. He had a hunch that they would probably want to stick around for a bit and he didn't mind it as long as it bugged Kagome.

"Well aren't you going to introduce us?" Miroku asked.

"Guys this is Miroku my cousin, that's Inuyasha, that's Kouga and that would be Rin and the bastard that just left was Sesshoumaru." Kagome told them.

"As for ya'll. This is Yuske, Kurama, Hiei and Sango." Kagome said. She was about to go visit Shippou when she saw Miroku go on his knees in front of Sango and hold her hand.

"My dear lady. Would you do me the honor of bearing my children?" He asked with a lecherous smile on his face.

Sango had a gun pointed at his forehead, but seeing as he was Kagome's cousin she pulled him up by the collar and punched him hard in his stomach.

All surprised eyes turned to Kagome who was 'laughing' quietly. She quickly stopped when she noticed that she had let her emotions slip.

Turning around she walked out of the living room leaving the others alone.

* * *

Hi guyz... hope you like this chappie... i'm surprised myself that i updated tonight... this chappie took me 5 hours to type... not that i'm slow itz just when eva u start typing... you add more stuff and shit and blah blah blah.... well thnx to all my reviewers and i hope to get in more reviews.... oh and i'll be updating silver inu-youkai in a while... not soon though... sry... well talk to you guyz in next chappie.. bye..


End file.
